omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cul De Sac Era
The Cul De Sac Era was the second era of Omega cross, where major events occurred throughout it. Starting point Having woken up from the destruction of their universe, Team Sonic have been transported to the Cul de sac. While learning about its origins, they come across the being known as CHAOS. He develops a hatred towards them and would proceed to launch attacks on them. He disappeared during the end of the starting point. Key events After settling in to their new home, Shadow and Aya begin pulling practical jokes on eachother. However, Aya takes a joke too far and the result is her leaving the Cul de sac. It is revealed, later on, that while she was gone she had passed away, so Nitori used a reanimation machine to revive her. Aya confessed that she indeed had feelings for Shadow, and the two shared a kiss. While Nitori was living with them, Shadow and her would always start arguments, and even got so irritated with her father she launched an attack on Team Sonic. Sprinter the Sonic would go on to kidnap Nitori and Aya and send them into a black hole. Enraged by what he did, Sonic and Shadow attack Sprinter and saved the two girls. The Master emerald was suddenly separated into pieces, and scattered across the Cul de sac. Shadow, still mad at Nitori, lashed out at her and joined G.U.N in order to reconstruct the Master emerald to time travel back to Toad town. Knowing the consequences, Sonic ordered Shadow to stop this. Not wanting to lose to him again, Shadow accessed the Hyper form through the rebuilt Master emerald and battled Sonic while the rift to Toad town was opening. Sonic overpowered Shadow and then destroyed the rift. After Shadow and Nitori forgave eachother, Shadow returned to Team Sonic after regretting his actions. However, after another argument with her father, Nitori is influenced by Killer the Truck to send an attack fleet to Toad town in revenge. Team Sonic takes down the airships, while Sonic and Shadow fight against Nitori and Killer. In a last ditch effort, Nitori absorbs some Chaos energy to defeat Sonic, only for Sonic to access his Hyper transformation and defeat Nitori. Scourge the hedgehog,desiring to destroy Sonic, murdered Nitori. Comsumed with rage, Sonic became Dark Sonic and destroyed Scourge in revenge. Some time after Nitoris death, Sonic met Nue Houjuu who was instructed to eliminate the hedgehog. Sonic luckily won their fight, and Nue forgot about her instructions to kill him. Beerus the God of Destruction had arrived at the Cul de sac in search of a formidable opponent. When he didn't get what he wanted, his rage consumed him and he attacked Team Sonic. Even Sonic, Shadow and Seelkadoom in their Super and Hyper forms couldn't hold up against him. That was until Shadow revealed he knew a technique that could defeat Beerus, which was to turn Sonic into a Super God through the energy of a Super form. Once Sonic had completely transformed, he challenged Beerus again. It took Sonic a third time to finally overpower Beerus, and calm the God down. When Sonic and Nue left the Cul de sac for a while, the planet destroying Majin Buu appeared in Cul de sac. He easily overpowered all of Team Sonic, even killing Wesley and the entire population of Cul de sac, forcing Shadow to use the Super emeralds to become an Imperfect Super 3 Hedgehog. It took the effort of Shadow sacrificing himself to finally defeat Majin Buu, only for the creature to become Super Buu. Vegeta and Trunks kept Super Buu at bay until Sonic and Nue returned who managed to weaken Super Buu. In a last ditch effort to vanquish Super Buu, Vegeta and the deceased Shadow from Otherworld used the potara earings to fuse into Vegedow. Even when they destroyed Buu, he returned as Kid Buu and absorbed Vegedow. Sonic kept up with Buu, until Buu fired a giant energy ball at the Cul de sac. Sonic and Imperfect Super 3 Shadow fused into Shadic and finally destroyed Kid Buu by slamming him into his own energy ball. The Dragonballs were used to revive all of the people killed by Majin Buu. Wanting to prove to Sonic she was the strongest, Nue turned against Team Sonic and attacked them. It took the combined efforts of Team Sonic to defeat Nue. No longer being able to trust her, Sonic abandoned Nue. This lead to Sonic and Madoka Kaname meeting. Their first battle together was when the Eggman Empire version of Cell arrived in Cul de sac and defeated Sonic, leaving Madoka and the rest of Team Sonic to challenge him. When the Team started arguing with eachother, Madoka became so annoyed by their hatred towards one another she turned into Kriemhild Gretchen. The members of Team Sonic were knocked out one by one and were transported to a fake Cul de sac. Sonic battled against Madoka, resulting in the destruction of the fake Cul de sac. Teaming up to destroy Sonic, Mephiles the Dark and Silver the hedgehog unleashed the being known as Conscious from within Shadow who had recently returned to life. The creature instead went into hiding, until Sonic built up anger at his teammates for ticking him off, which is when the creature possessed the blue hedgehog and transformed him into Sonic.EXE. After her teammates failed to defeat the rouge Sonic, Madoka sealed Sonic.EXE inside Sonic which reverted him to normal. But, some time after that,Conscious finally revealed himself after hiding and brought Team Sonic to their knees. Even Sonic who had transformed into Sonic.EXE had trouble fighting the being. Conscious told Sonic that he could never truly defeat him and gave him a choice: Either let the world be destroyed, or kill the one he loved the most. If Sonic chose the second option, Conscious would return to Shadow and leave the others alive. However, when it came to killing Madoka, Sonic fooled Conscious and purposely missed Madokas soul gem, resulting in the being being trapped in Shadow once again. However, Sonics split personality soon escaped from his captor and attacked Team Sonic, even possessing Ness and Wesley and turning them into his minions. In order to stop his alter ego, Sonic achieved the power of a Hyper God and sacrificed himself to defeat Sonic.EXE and restore the Cul de sac. Post-reset Era A long time after Sonics death, the blue blur returned to Cul de sac to visit his friends. But once the Team took a visit to Eggmans lab, they were taken over by a gas that turned them against one another. The members split into teams and a war soon broke out in Cul de sac. Madoka, once she returned, knocked out the participants in the war and expelled the gas from them. But with his captor unconscious, Conscious escaped from Shadow yet again and destroyed the Ultimate lifeform. He challenged Madoka in an attempt of revenge, forcing her to achieve her Goddess form. Conscious was visibly struggling against the magic girl and so he decided to obliterate the knocked out members of Team Sonic aswell as Asriel Dreemur, in an attempt to enrage Madoka. With everyone she loved gone, Madoka resorted to her last option and reset the universe in order to kill Conscious. The plan worked, destroying Conscious and resetting the Omega cross universe to the point of the start of the Toad town era. Madoka allowed a few members of Team Sonic to remember her. Once she told them the events that just happened, she transported them to the reset world and became a concept of that world.